


По ту сторону зеркала

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Single work, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Ритуал — традиция, уходящая в глубину веков, соединяющая народы и судьбы людей. Так, если провести по всем правилам, то там точно кто-то будет, тот самый человек, что всегда поймёт и поддержит.Саске не особо верит в эту чушь, но его мнения никто не спрашивает. И потому он сидит перед зеркалом, ожидая, появится ли кто-то там, по ту сторону.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это такое соулмейт-ау. Автор любит извращаться.  
> Мадара жив и вполне себе дружелюбен (насколько это возможно), как и Хаширама. Родители Наруто и Саске, в общем-то, тоже, ещё и владельцы разных, но дружественных компаний.

Ритуал кажется дурацким, но мнения Саске никто не спрашивает. Ритуал — традиция, уходящая в глубину веков, соединяющая народы и судьбы людей. Так, если провести по всем правилам, то там точно кто-то будет, тот самый человек, что всегда поймёт и поддержит. Если, конечно, верить всем этим странным легендам, которые с таким упоением шепчут друг другу дети, сбиваясь в небольшие компании. Девчонки мечтательно улыбаются, ожидая своих четырнадцати лет, пока парни хмурятся и отчаянно прячут надежду, что у них есть кто-то там, по ту сторону зеркала.  
Для Саске это лишь традиция, которой он вынужден следовать. Одеться в синюю юкату, позволить матери чуть подколоть чёлку, открывая лицо, и смиренно слушать наставления старших на его якобы празднике. Брат смеётся и предлагает не думать слишком много о том, что может увидеть в зеркале, Шисуи желает ему красотку, пока отец — кого-то, кто был бы достоин клана Учиха. Даже Мадара не может пройти мимо и как-то ехидно улыбается, что-то там неся про величие. И Саске терпит, зная, что это лишь один раз: должен заглянуть в чёртово зеркало, запомнить то, что увидит, а после, при необходимости, освежить память сильным алкогольным опьянением — всем давно известно, что если что-то там и есть, то хватит просто неадекватного состояния. Но клан слишком подвержен традициям, считая, что первый раз должен проходить по всем правилам, чтобы увидеть как можно более чётко, чтобы там, в зеркале точно кто-то был. И, в идеале, без алкоголя в будущем, ведь это будет недостойное поведение.  
К полуночи взрослые затихают, и отец ведёт его в ритуальную комнату, пропахшую неизвестными травами. Ритуалы здесь проводятся так давно, что запах въелся в дерево и раму удивительно чистого зеркала, напротив которого Саске смиренно усаживается и прикрывает глаза. Рано ещё смотреть.  
Мадара медленно, шаг за шагом, зажигает свои травы, и комната медленно погружается в горько-сладкий дым. Он оседает на веках и губах, горчит на языке и легко щекочет лёгкие, пока накопившееся за день раздражение начинает отпускать Саске. Он словно медитирует в мягком влажном облаке, пока Мадара начинает свои песнопения на древнеяпонском языке. Что-то там про судьбу, что должная выйти из глубин спокойной воды — раньше ведь ритуал проводился около озёр.  
Поёт Мадара удивительно хорошо. Медитативно. Все мысли потихоньку растворяются в дыме и звуках старого языка, который всё тяжелее разбирать. Да и надо ли? И так хорошо и спокойно. Травы медленно догорают, и их огни уже не видны сквозь закрытые веки. Не ощущается и луна, скользящая своими лучами по всё ещё дымной комнате, по которой передвигается в странный такт Мадара, совсем как ленивая и сонная муха по стеклу.  
— Открывай глаза.  
Саске послушно открывает их и всматривается в тьму зеркала. Она прячет, скрывает что-то, пока он тщетно фокусирует зрение и пытается сосредоточиться на человеке где-то там, вдали. Не видно ни черта, и потому Саске осторожно наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на руки и почти что касаясь лбом и носом теплой глади, тут же частично скрывающейся в капельках его дыхания.  
Чиркает где-то позади спичка, и горечь на языке вскоре усиливается, помогая сосредоточиться на чужом отражении в зеркале. Фигура плавно приближается к нему, но ни одной черты лица не видно в полутьме его собственных глаз, пока лунный луч неожиданно не озаряет зеркало и не отражается на его лице, пока там, по ту сторону, не открывается чужое.  
Саске замирает, обнаруживая совсем близко голубые глаза. Они смотрят на него спокойно, изучающе, пока его сердце неожиданно пропускает удар — _будто этот взгляд ему знаком_. Чужая радужка переливается в лунном свете, с какой-то нежностью ласкающим каждую высветленную, почти белую нить и ныряющим в более глубокие синие оттенки. Будто в ночное тёплое небо уронили бездну, в которую ручейками потёк свет, да по дороге так и остался расшитыми прядями.  
Саске очарован чужими глазами против своей воли, они словно погружают его в ещё больший транс, не давая отводить взгляд и не позволяя слишком часто моргать. Как будто лишнее движение прервёт магию момента, и тот, по ту сторону глади, исчезнет.  
Они так и сидят, лоб к лбу, пока его осторожно не оттягивают немного от зеркала — и тот, внутри, отстраняется тоже, подставляясь обманчивому свету луны. А тот будто бы и рад запутаться в светлых волосах, подсвечивая их так, что создание не кажется человеком — скорее, скромным и небольшим богом, который мягко и печально улыбается ему.  
И только потом он замечает ещё одну деталь.  
— Ни за что! — Саске буквально врезается спиной в неуспевшего отойти Мадару и отползает ещё дальше, пока там, в зеркале, _он_ улыбается только шире перед тем, как окончательно исчезнуть.  
— Брат?! — ниисан буквально врывается в комнату, но сам Саске его не видит, не в силах отвести взгляд уже от своего отражения, от ошарашенно-перепуганного выражения лица.  
Его трясут. Пытаются говорить что-то утешительное. Ведут куда-то и вливают приторно-сладкую жидкость, после чего отдают помидор. Расспрашивают.  
Но Саске молчит. Не говорить же, что его "судьба" — этот чёртов громкий придурок? Если он скажет... Если хоть кто-то в клане прознает, что проклятое зеркало связало его с _ним_... Отцу и Мадаре доложат в тот же час, если не минуту.  
Отец будет счастлив, давно покушается на возможность тесно работать с кланом Намикадзе-Узумаки. А Мадара сам впихнёт его в свадебное платье и на плече потащит к алтарю, лишь бы найти повод помириться с Сенжу Хаширамой. Его брак с Наруто будет слишком выгоден клану, потому отец моментально помчится уговоривать Минато-сана. Даже если не выторгует свадьбу, то проводить кучу времени с придурком заставит, в надежде на его благоразумность.  
Но Саске в гробу видел подобный расклад событий.  
А потому молчит на все попытки вытянуть из него, что же он там видел, игнорирует прожигающие его взгляды и даже помидор.  
Влип.  
***  
Одинадцатое октября Саске ждёт как день собственной казни. Десятого, скорее всего, Наруто прогуляет утро, решив провести его со всей роднёй — а подобное уже бывало, — примет участие в ритуале и тогда...  
Он точно не знает, что тогда. Может, Наруто по дурости ляпнет Минато-сану, и тогда их свадьба практически обеспечена. Может, додумается орать на всю школу — как хорошо, что ниисан уже в старшей! — как не собирается быть его соулмейтом, потом устроит драку... Правда, идиот ещё непредсказуем... Так что вариант "раз мы соулмейты, давай жить дружно" Саске тоже принимает в учёт и даже мысленно готовит речь, что никакие соулмейты ему не нужны и он вполне готов отдать свою жизнь в решение отца — будет, правда, очень иронично, если всё равно брак попытаются устроить именно с этим придурком...  
Но Наруто на то и Наруто, что предсказать его не может никто: ни Ирука-сенсей из младших классов, ни собственные родители, ни выбранный почему-то в качестве соперника Саске.  
Одинадцатого октября не происходит _ничего_. Никаких особо задумчивых или озлобленных взглядов в его сторону, никаких попыток увести поговорить... Наруто ведёт себя как обычно, как если бы он понятия не имел, кто на деле его соулмейт, и просто наслаждается жизнью.  
Какого чёрта?  
— Ну что, кто она? Кто? — врывается в их класс Инудзука Киба, и впервые за всю долгую историю знакомства Саске неожиданно рад собачнику. Не самому же спрашивать, в чём же дело!  
— А? О чём ты? — изумляется Наруто, пока Киба нетерпеливо хлопает по парте руками и садится на чужое место, поддаваясь вперёд.  
— Ну у тебя же день рождения был! И клан серьёзный и древний, наверняка могли себе позволить ритуал прямо вчера провести! Так кто соулмейт?! Она красивая? — тот так и лучится весь любопытством, да и Нара, кажется, тоже уши навострил вместе с Саске.  
— А, ты про это. Мы его не проводили, — наверняка улыбается придурок, пока Саске старательно сдерживает свои эмоции — за него отлично справляется Киба, глупо выпучивший глаза и едва не уронивший пенал Наруто в порыве изумления. То есть не проводили? Придурок действительно не в курсе?! — Ну, а зачем?  
— Но это же соулмейт! — вмешивается в разговор Сакура, которая, кажется, тоже не понимает происходящего. — Вы предназначены друг другу судьбой! Ваша любовь будет самой лучшей!  
Ага, конечно.  
— Ты правда веришь в эту легенду, что ли? Про лучшую любовь и всё такое? — неожиданно лениво щурится Наруто, после чего хмыкает и качает головой. — Бабуля и извращенец тоже соулмейты, но им это отчего-то не помогло.  
Или вот Мадара и его соулмейт Хаширама. Тоже в итоге разошлись — хотя Саске уверен, что его свадьбу с Наруто Мадара бы с огромным удовольствием использовал как повод помириться со "своей судьбой".  
— Это исключения! — неожиданно упрямится Сакура и нависает над беднягой, пока Киба с Нарой смотрят как-то даже сочувственно. — Я уверена, что нет ничего лучше соулмейтов! И, когда я увижу своего, то точно его не отпущу!  
— Ну, если кто-то мне настолько предназначен судьбой... — Саске буквально чуть ли не слышит, как губы Наруто кривятся в некой лисьей усмешке. — То она явно меня найдет и влюбит в себя, не так ли?  
Уже побежал.  
— Ну... наверно, да... Но разве не лучше знать, кто это? — Сакура всё же теряется, что ей явно не нравится.  
— Зачем? Найдёт и влюбит — здорово. Нет — проживу и без неё, найдя себе хорошую девушку, — пожимает плечами Наруто, после чего поза становится куда расслабленнее. — Например, тебя. Пойд... Ай!  
— Ну уж нет! И вообще, я лучше дождусь, когда Саске-кун решится мне открыть, что я — его судьба! — самого Саске аж передёргивает на месте, и на краткие доли секунды он почти что благодарен всем богам, что его соулмейт — не Сакура.  
Правда, это Наруто. И неизвестно, кто хуже. Хотя нет: этот придурок даже отказался узнавать, а Саске так хотел позлорадствовать!  
Бесит.


	2. Chapter 2

Итачи, конечно, своего младшего брата любит. С детства балует как может, заботится, скармливает лекарства чуть ли не с ложечки, обрабатывает царапины, прикрывает от гнева отца и изредка помогает с уроками.  
Но есть вещи, которые не под силу даже ему, как бы сильно он не любил своего непутёвого родственника. Например — не наслаждаться трагикомедией "глупый младший брат и его соулмейт". Если бы Шекспир был жив, то непременно бы взялся за перо и написал новый шедевр.  
Итачи не глуп. Более того, он в курсе этого, а ещё был со своим братом почти с самого роддома, слушал все его мысли и идеи до того, как тот замкнулся под давлением авторитета семьи. Так что Итачи прекрасно знает, что слова Саске "этот человек недостоин нашего клана" — наглая и беспринципная ложь. Если бы дело обстояло именно так, то брат бы с лёгкостью и полупрезрительной улыбкой назвал имя, чтобы отец сам отверг вариант. Усмехался бы. Был бы расслаблен, зная, что подобному браку не бывать.  
Но вместо этого Саске был напуган до чёртиков. Отшатнулся от зеркала, едва не уронив Мадару-саму, и наделал шуму — а значит, не просто знает, _кто_ его соулмейт. Но и что отец ни за что не откажет подобному браку.  
Вариантов не так много на самом деле: либо пара девушек из класса — Яманака, кажется, и Хьюга, — либо наследник клана Узумаки-Намикадзе. И из этих всех только Наруто мог бы вызвать _такую_ реакцию. В конце концов, именно с ним Саске ссорится до разодранных коленок и порванных до состояния половых тряпок вещей. Из-за него учится усерднее так, чтобы утереть тому нос, и злится до сока поломанных помидорок, когда этого не удаётся. Только Наруто может вызывать такой спектр ярчайших эмоций у Саске и только он может перепугать до подобного крика.  
И пусть неоспоримых доказательств у Итачи нет, но косвенных улик ему более, чем хватает: например, то, каким разочарованным пришёл Саске на следующий день после ритуала Наруто, говорит о многом.  
Кажется, что-то пошло не по плану Саске. Такое нередкость, когда дело касается именно этого солнечного мальчика.  
Следующие два года Итачи старательно прячет улыбки. С одной стороны, на него давит сам Наруто, который явно осторожно пытается при случайных встречах что-то выведать. С другой — глупый младший брат, который из-за обиды реагирует только острее на действия соулмейта. Оба кружат друг вокруг друга, соревнуются во всём и всё также порой неловко дерутся — только вещей теперь страдает куда меньше.  
Не спасает Итачи от смеха и тот факт, что их классный руководитель Какаши — один из соулмейтов Обито, и очень помогает узнавать происходящее в классе.  
То Саске зарывается в математику, потому что Наруто в тесте отстаёт от него всего на балл. То упрашивает маму научить его готовить яичницу, потому что "этот придурок сам-то точно не умеет даже этого, только и способен рамен жрать" — последствия какого-то кулинарного спора. То мрачно и довольно улыбается, потому что первый, обошёл своего соперника по всем предметам — и на следующий день вновь дуется, потому что Наруто умеет быстро забывать о проигрышах, чем всегда резко ломает всё удовольствие Саске.  
Что веселит Итачи ещё больше — Какаши тоже явно наслаждается этой ситуацией, раз ухитряется уговорить некоторых учителей ставить этих двоих в пару в любых совместных работах. Конечно-конечно, ради духа соперничества, так он и поверил этому прохвосту в маске. По себе с Обито судит, не иначе.  
В такие дни Саске особенно нестабилен в своём настроении. Порой он счастлив, когда ухитряется показать, что знает больше своего соперника. Порой — концетрированно зол, потому что слишком отвлёкся в классе на напарника и не успел доделать работу. А иногда неожиданно мягко доволен и чуть ли не счастлив — но тут Какаши сам бессилен сказать, что именно вызывает такое состояние.  
А еще, к сожалению Саске, отец тоже не дурак. И пусть он не в курсе таких интимных подробностей, как причины драк в детстве — в духе "Наруто, дурак, нарисовал в моей тетради солнышко!" — и не расспрашивает Какаши, но не понимать не может, кто из всех людей вызывает такие эмоции. Как минимум потому, что порой подвозил их с братом в школу и сам с трудом разнимал комок драчунов. И отец явно не против, раз в фирме Наруто всё чаще появляется курьером, да и Мадара-сама начинает уже потихоньку приседать мальчику на уши, выражая свою симпатию подобным странным образом.  
Впрочем, вряд ли дело только в происхождении вероятного соулмейта. Учихи умеют ценить людей, что заставляют их и их семью выходить из зоны комфорта и становиться лучше. Так что одобрение всех старших Учих у Наруто уже в кармане, и не так важно, кем он в итоге станет: лучшим другом Саске или же самым любимым человеком на свете.  
И потому, когда Саске негромко, с тихим скрипом зубов предупреждает, что к нему зайдет одноклассник, Итачи с отцом мимолетно переглядываются. Кажется, будет весело.  
***  
— Здравствуй, Наруто-кун,— приветствует Итачи Саске с его гостем, который беспечно ярко улыбается и явно себя чувствует комфортно. Братик же прожигает всех взглядом и вздыхает: ему явно уже не так нравится идея подниматься дома.  
— О! Давно не виделись, Итачи-сан! Кажется... Месяц, да? — Наруто-кун спокойно снимает обувь и куртку, после чего направляется прямо на кухню с сумкой. Отца ищет?  
— То есть месяц?! Ниисан же не общался с тобой, когда заходил в школу! — искренне возмущён Саске и смотрит на посмеивающегося Итачи как какого-то предателя, а после спешит за Наруто. — Эй!  
— Да я к... Фугаку-сан! Здравствуйте! А я как раз принёс документы от папы! — моментально переключается Наруто-кун при виде отца и ныряет в сумку, вытягивая откуда-то со дна пухлую оранжевую папку. — Здесь подписанные копии договоров, так же условия возможного поставщика и техническое описание его продукции вместе с ценами. Также папа просил дать контакты вашей типографии, очень уж ему понравилось качество.  
Теперь Саске сверлит тому спину и медленно распространяет вокруг себя тьму тщетно скрываемого бешенства. Кажется, братик совершенно не в курсе, что кое-кто вовсю уже помогает в делах фирмы, пусть и как курьер важных документов.  
Отец же степенно кивает, пряча мягкую улыбку, и забирает протянутую папку.  
— Спасибо, Наруто-кун. Зайди ко мне, как закончишь с Саске, я верну тебе подписанные документы. Чаю?  
— Ага! — тот широко улыбается в ответ и устраивается за столом, немного болтая ногами — совсем ещё как ребёнок порой. — Саске, не тормози и иди сюда.  
— Я буду в комнате. Давай, занесу твою сумку, — холодом в голосе можно устроить экстремальную заморозку фруктов, но Наруто, как и обычно, ни капли не проникается.  
— Ублюдок, — когда, чёрт возьми, эти двое оттучатся от подобных кличек?! Хотя, кажется, даже отец смирился с их выбором слов. — Тащи свою обиженную задницу сюда и посиди с отцом. Я не виноват, что ты всё ещё трусишь заниматься работой в фирме.  
— С чего ты взял, придурок? — однако Саске послушно усаживается рядом с Наруто и, успешно игнорируя насмешливые взгляды, продолжает злостью остужать кухню до минусовых температур.  
— С того, что ты удивлён, что я недавно видел Итачи-сана. Работай ты на благо фирм, давно бы уже заметил меня в коридорах, — беспечно смеётся Наруто, как будто рядом не кусок льда, а что-то совершенно нормальное и дружелюбное. — И вообще, присоединяйся, а то все документы мне одному не перетаскать.  
— Конечно. Я смогу куда больше утащить, — гордо фыркает Саске, явно не улавливая простейшей ловушки в чужих словах, пока Итачи вновь старается спрятать улыбку. Ну и ну, развели как котёнка на теме соперничества!  
— А вот и нет, ублюдок! В первый же день упадёшь от усталости! — Наруто разве что язык не показывает, пока мама ставит перед ним с Саске чай.  
— Вообще-то, по спортивным показателям, касающимся бега и выносливости, я лучше тебя, двоечник.  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?!  
— Так. Тихо. Не драться, — смеётся отец, пока в глазах мелькает нечто лукавое. — Ещё один курьер и правда не помешает... Но учёбе это мешать не должно. Вам всё ясно?  
— Да, отец, — братик степенно кивает, однако атмосфера вокруг него всё такая же густая и холодная.  
— Так точно, босс! — Наруто так и не перестаёт дурачиться и даже закидывает руку на плечи Саске — и, что самое удивительное, эту самую руку не ломают в трёх местах. Напротив, тот чуть-чуть оттаивает и поспешно прячет улыбку в кружке чая. — Никаких драк, босс! Нам ещё проект делать, вот там точно устроим три боя подушками!  
— Придурок, у меня одна подушка в комнате, — и это всё, что Саске смущает в этих словах?..  
— Как одна?! Итачи-сан, одолжи подушку! Я обязан надрать зад этого ублюдка подушкой! — Наруто вполне серьёзно на него смотрит, увлечённый идеей. Да и братик тоже скорее просит взглядом дать эту несчастную подушку, чем обещает сотню казней, если вздумает подыграть.  
— Верните мне её живой... — вздыхает Итачи, пока сам обещает себе вечером съездить за подушками в количестве двух штук: не верит он ни в брата, ни в Наруто. Ни капельки. — И комнату вдвоём убирать будете.  
— Конечно! — уберут они, как же, перья... эх. Может, футон дополнительный купить сразу? Вдруг потом Наруто и ночевать у них будет. Вон как Саске счастлив быть со своим странным соулмейтом, пусть и как друзья-враги. Даже к собственному брату немного ревнует...  
Ну разве не глупый у него младший?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, у Обито два соулмейта: Какаши и Рин:з


	3. Chapter 3

Наруто какой-то... помятый. И если пиджак ещё ничего, то тонкие изломы на рубашке выдают что-то эдакое: то ли бурную ночь, то ли полное неумение гладить — и Саске не уверен, что его беспокоит больше.   
— Придурок. Дома ночевать надо. Ну, или хотя бы на стул вешать рубашку, — мягко подкалывает он партнёра и вздыхает, не в силах смотреть на подобное безобразие перед самым носом. — Запасную дать?  
— Да дома я был!.. — тут же фыркает Наруто, но без привычной страсти. Не выспался? Похоже, всё же неспокойная ночь... — И с каких пор тебя тревожит моя рубашка?  
— С того, что ты даже о такой мелочи позаботиться не можешь, двоечник, — ворчит он и всё же проходит к небольшому шкафу, откуда достаёт нормальную и выглаженную. — Переодевайся, а то бесишь. Потом как-нибудь вернёшь.   
И правда, с чего он такой добрый? Пусть они два года уже не одноклассники, но до сих пор водится с ним — только из-за дел фирмы, не более. Уж точно не потому, что в самые тяжкие ночи Саске вновь видит сон, где вместо его отражения — непривычно серьёзные голубые глаза. В конце концов, Наруто прав: это ничего не значит.   
— Спасибо, — его обдаёт мягким и нежным теплом, и на доли секунды у Саске расцветает улыбка. Возможно, поэтому?   
Он терпеливо ждёт, когда Наруто переоденется, пока пальцы сами немного впиваются в стол, а взгляд так и возвращается к глупому и измятому куску ткани. Нет, никаких следов нет, конечно, но всё же...  
— Почему ты не попросил её погладить? — выдыхает он неопределённо. Если уж дома ночевал то Кушина-сан точно могла помочь...  
— А их что, гладить надо? — как-то удивительно искренне изумляется Наруто, и Саске поворачивается к нему и пытается считать мысли того с лица. Так. Тот об этом не знает? Но... — Чёрт. А ты знаешь, чем?  
— Утюгом, — отвечает Саске как-то автоматически, всё ещё не в силах поверить, что такое возможно. — Дай угадаю, ты свою просто небрежно закинул на полку, да?  
— Я сделал что-то не так, да? — правильно предполагает идиот и негромко смеётся, взъерошивая свои волосы, после чего накидывает назад пиджак. — Прости-прости, не хотел оскорбить твоё чувство прекрасного. Я ещё не привык жить один, вот и лажаю иногда.   
Так. Один. Наруто, который совершенно точно не умеет готовить ничего, кроме полуфабрикатов, и страдает невероятной зависимостью от быстрорастворимой лапши. Вот чёрт!  
— Не смей, — почти что шипит Саске, немного щуря глаза, пока ногти чуть ли не соскабливают лак со стола. — Не смей говорить, что ты ешь только один рамен!..  
— Хорошо, не буду, — подозрительно покладисто соглашается Наруто, пока в летне-голубых глазах раскрываются фейерверки веселья. Даже не пытается отрицать! — Так почему тебя это волнует?   
— Потому что за двоих я отдуваться не намерен, а ты с таким образом жизни вскоре упадёшь с простудой или чем хуже, — фыркает Саске и скрещивает руки на груди. Он, конечно, понимает желание Наруто отделиться от замечательных родителей, но сам как-то не готов верить в чужие умения о себе заботиться. Как минимум, в навыки обращения с самыми простыми вещами так точно. — И кто тебе лекарства скармливать будет и бульон варить?   
— Звучишь совсем как мама, — тихо смеётся Наруто и возвращается к своему месту напротив. — Эй, теме, если ты настолько беспокоишься о моих умениях выживать, переезжай ко мне. Заодно докажу, что не так уж и плох.   
Он что, бесплатную домохозяйку нашёл себе?  
— Я подумаю, — вместо этого фыркает Саске и протягивает очередной документ, пока мысль-то на самом деле кажется не такой уж и плохой. Ему и самому хотелось отделиться от семьи, а тут и партнёр по работе, и бывший одноклассник...  
— _И соулмейт_ , — ехидно замечает внутренний голос, почему-то звучащий совсем как ниисан.   
Да. И тот, которого почему-то выбрали как соулмейта. Так Саске точно убедится, что ни черта они не смогут жить вместе.   
***  
Через полгода совместного проживания Саске даже не уверен, чего он хочет больше: прибить к чёрту проклятого Намикадзе или остаться в этой квартирке навсегда вместе с этим придурком.   
Он был готов к бесконечным запасам рамена — скорее удивлён, что только один шкаф вместо ожидаемой комнаты коробок с этой лапшой. К бардаку: всё же из-за школьных проектов они нередко бывали дома друг у друга, так что к раскинутой одежде на полу и стуле он привык ещё тогда. К покушательствам на его вещи: понятие личного пространства у Наруто было очень уж своеобразным. К обилию до идиотски ярких вещей, вроде оранжевых курток с зонтами или жёлтых штанов.   
Однако вот к полному непониманию Наруто, что делать с некоторыми бытовыми проблемами — абсолютно и точно нет, и рубашки оказались меньшей из проблем. Куда сложнее было втолковать необходимость сортировок по цвету и типу вещей, как и способы отмыть пригоревшую посуду или пострадавшую кухню.   
Правда, приятных сюрпризов тоже немало. Например, что у Наруто уже давно стоит кофемашина — хотя когда этот придурок пил кофе? — или что он прекрасно умеет исправлять все возникающие проблемы с сантехникой электроприборами. И ещё успевает ухаживать за растениями, среди которых оказывается помидорный куст. А ещё Наруто неожиданно не совсем беспомощен в кулинарии, просто не любит готовить чисто для себя — так что частенько Саске наркомлен не раменом, а вполне сносным рисом с мясными шариками и салатом.   
Иногда Саске, укладываясь на кровать — их с самого начала две, — не может не думать, что его переезд сюда тщательно спланирован, и на деле Наруто умеет даже рубашки гладить, просто повод искал. Но, с другой стороны, хитрые комбинации не в его стиле, да и не так уж Саске против этой идеи.   
Так что сейчас он лениво проверяет на их тесной кухне корпоративную почту в полутьме — пока не вспыхивает яркий свет от лампы на потолке.   
— Саске, будешь завтра проезжать мимо магазина — захвати своих помидоров и моющего средства для посуды. А, и чая, — хмыкает Наруто, пока достаёт из шкафа последний пакетик чая и включает чайник. — Кофе будешь?  
— А ты за бумагой в офис заглянуть не забудь, — слабо ворчит Саске, но помечает в списке дел на завтра поход в магазин. Должно быть, молоко тоже стоит дописать — завтра Наруто допьёт те остатки в холодильнике и точно забудет купить, и послезавтра будет похож на зомби. — Да.   
— М? У нас заканчивается бумага под документы? А нам домой, кстати, пачку не надо, как и картридж? — Наруто наклоняется над ним и бегло сам проглядывает почту. — О, они всё же согласились. Да, нам точно понадобится бумага.  
— И домой надо, пожалуй... И пару ручек, пожалуйста, а то наши скоро закончатся, — мозг лениво отмечает "наши", но Саске тут же отмахивается от подобной мелочи: вот уж из-за канцелярии драться самое то в полные девятнадцать лет. Их и всё, а дальше кто успел, тот и доиспользовал ручку.   
Вскоре перед ним стоит кружка ароматного кофе, а Наруто усаживается напротив со своим чаем, и они как-то дружно улыбаются друг другу.   
— Не жалеешь, что поддался и переехал? — шутливо спрашивает тот, пока Саске отпивает немного и ненадолго задумывается. А должен, что ли?  
— Единственное, о чём я жалею, так это о том, что принял твой дурацкий подарок... — лукавит он, зная, что истинный смысл будет всё же понят. Наруто с ним с младших классов, если не раньше, а потому прекрасно порой считывает значение между строк.  
— Эй! Это очень крутые боксёры с Бэтменом! Я бы сам носил, но они твои! — заливается тот хохотом, после чего подмигивает. — Хочешь, я в пару куплю себе с Суперменом?   
— Ну конечно, Намикадзе! Всё люди имеют нормальные парные вещи, вроде браслетов, кулонов или кофт, а мы будем с боксёрами! И те — по комиксам! — закатывает глаза Саске, пока самые уголки губ всё же предают его и кривятся в глупой улыбке. Как будто их можно назвать нормальными.   
— Я всегда знал, что ты меня понимаешь, просто притворяешься холодным ублюдком! — Наруто удовлетворённо показывает ему большой палец, пока Саске вздыхает и всё же помечает себе купить эти дурацкие боксёры с Суперменом. Пусть радуется, если хочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если что, никакой высокой должности у них нет, максимум околоначальники отдела.


	4. Chapter 4

Саске лениво растягивается на спинке кожаного дивана, и Наруто тут же устраивается рядом, откидывая свою голову ему на плечо. Фыркнуть бы да скинуть, всё же на людях, на корпоративе... Но лениво, да и шампанское медленно, но верно освобождает от некоторых совсем глупых оков приличия.  
— Какой факт пропадает! Учиха, оказывается, не против обниматься с Намикадзе! — шутливо подмечает Суйгецу и, заметив его взгляд, тут же вскидывает руки в примиряющем жесте, проливая на себя алкоголь. — Не-не, не претендую. И вообще, давайте сыграем!  
— Нет, в твои глупые игры не играю, — фыркает Саске, вспоминая, как в прошлый раз Суйгецу уговоривал сыграть в "Правда или действие". Игра очень быстро оборвалась, когда Сакура загадала Карин поцеловать того, и кончилось всё снесённым со смеху столом.  
— Не такая уж и глупая! Каждый говорит факт о себе или о присутствующем! Если факт действительно неожиданный, то пьют все, кроме участвовавших. Если нет, то только они и пьют! — выдаёт Суйгецу, и, судя по заинтересованному мычанию сбоку, чёрт возьми, они играют. Чтоб этому редактору пусто было, а...  
— Мне нравится! А кто играет? И я начну, окей? — голос Наруто так и искрит смехом, отчего Саске хочется немного поежится. Неужели они с ним напьются вдрызг?.. Не хотелось бы.  
Вскоре вокруг собирается кружок из них, Карин, Сакуры, Итачи и, неожиданно, отца с Минато, которые почему-то заинтересовались подобной глупостью. Прекрасная компания. Придётся держать себя в руках.  
— Итак! А у Саске боксёры с Бэтменом! — Саске аж давится на секунду воздухом: нашёл с чего начать! Ладно, еще отомстит!  
— Да ты же сам и подарил мне их!  
— А ты принял и подарил мне в пару с Суперменом! И еще носишь их! — Наруто нагло ухмыляется ему, и Саске мстительно резко убирает руку, вынуждая столкнуться затылком со спинкой дивана. — Ай! Ублюдок!  
— Двоечник.  
— Э, погоди, Наруто-кун. А откуда ты знаешь, что он их носит?.. — ошарашенно вскидывается Карин и краснеет, явно додумывая что-то не то. Чёрт.  
— Так они вместе три с половиной года живут, — лениво сдаёт их Итачи и тянет из своего бокала вино. — Носишь, глупый братик? Не ожидал.  
— Чёрт, Учиха и боксёры с Бэтменом... — Суйгецу быстро мотает головой и залпом опрокидывает виски. Чёрт. Стоило сразу обговорить, что они все вместе будут пить: теперь поздно. — Я думаю, пьём дважды. Они оба хорошо сыграли.  
Все согласно кивнули и выпили ещё раз, пока Саске лениво ждёт следующего игрока. К сожалению, ни Карин, ни Суйгецу ничего действительно неожиданного не выдают, после чего очередь переходит к Сакуре. Ну давай, выросла же, удиви всех.  
— А Наруто до сих пор не знает своего соулмейта! — хорошая попытка.  
— Это как так вышло? — интересуется неожиданно отец, тепло окидывая взглядом наверняка невинно улыбающегося Наруто. Потому что придурок, конечно же.  
— Он отказался от ритуала, — частично пояснил Минато и негромко рассмеялся. — А потом... как потом-то так вышло?  
— Ему Саске-кун ни разу не дал напиться до такой степени. Каждый раз, когда Наруто мог дойти до этой стадии, появлялся Саске-кун и за шиворот вытаскивал с пьянки, — сдала его с потрохами Сакура. Чёрт. Заметила же подобное! Хотя, с другой стороны, логично, что со своей детской влюбленностью именно она и заметила, что он появляется на их вечеринках ради пресечения подобной возможности.  
— Офигеть... Ну, Сакура, в этот раз не пьешь ни ты, ни Наруто-кун с Учихой, — хмыкает Суйгецу и выпивает очередную рюмку. — Никогда не мог себе представить Учиху-наседку...  
— О-о-о, это ты плохо его читаешь, — резко ухмыляется Итачи. Предатель. И вот почему Саске в детстве ему всё рассказывал?.. — Знаешь, почему он съехался с Наруто? Никогда не угадаешь!  
— Только попробуй, ниисан!  
— А что такого в том, что тебя бесил мой помятый вид? — невинно скалится Наруто и поспешно удирает от мягкого удара по затылку. — Эй! Не надо! Сам же рубашку от вина отстирывать будешь!  
— Неа. И рамен твой выброшу. Думаешь, я не знаю о той заначке в четыре упаковки в диване? — шипит Саске, недовольный тем, что его так нагло сдали. Ну заботится он о Наруто, и что? Зачем выдавать всем?!  
Суйгецу заливисто хохочет, пока отец мягко качает головой.  
— Моя очередь, да? Хорошо, — тот задумчиво поглаживает свой бокал указательным пальцем, пока все вокруг затихают и с интересом ждут его слов. — Это я учил Саске гладить рубашки.  
— Э-э-э... — глубокомысленно выдают все, наверняка пытаясь представить отца за гладильной доской. После же вмешивается Суйгецу. — А я думал, вы скажите, что гордитесь своими сыновьями!  
— Но это тогда не был бы неожиданный факт, нет? Я горжусь всеми тремя, — усмехается отец, и Саске чуть хмурится, быстро пересчитывая. Он, Итачи — это же два? Или Наруто тоже считается? Впрочем, учитывая близость отца и Минато-сана, вполне возможно.  
— А я учил Наруто готовить. Так что да, мой сын умеет не только рамен заваривать, — смеётся Минато-сан, дождавшись, как все выпьют.  
— А, вот почему это съедобно, — кивает Саске под дружный смешок окружающих. — И вообще, почему все факты касаются меня с придурком?.. Обсудить больше некого?..  
Все как-то разводят руками, и игра переходит в новое русло, уже не так часто затрагивающее их с Наруто. В какой-то момент Саске осторожно выползает и идёт проветриться от дурмана в голове, а заодно умыться.  
В зеркале, как и обычно — Наруто. Всё такой же с мягкой улыбкой, всё с теми же притягательными глазами. Нежно-голубые дорожки лукаво поблескивают в слабом освещении туалета, и Саске слабо усмехается в ответ. Сколько раз он уже видит чужое отражение вместо своего? А сколько — путает после алкоголя ненастоящее, прячущее его собственное, и истинное? Вот и сейчас, на доли секунды, когда в зеркале появляется второй Наруто, Саске немного щурится и вновь трёт щёки ледяной водой: пока фальшивое не рассеется и не откроет его лицо. Всё же он перебрал немного... Интересно, действительно ли придурок ни разу не видел чужое отражение вместо своего?..  
— Пошли на крышу? Там вид на закат должен быть хороший, — Наруто облокачивается на косяк и поднимает руку с пакетом мытых помидоров. — Угощаю.  
— Из холодильника взял? — чуть ревниво спрашивает Саске, ища на пакете свою пометку. Но нет, никаких подписей нет.  
— Нет, купил, когда ты был занят в начале корпоратива, — усмехается тот и встаёт нормально, после чего дожидается Саске и идет с ним рядом. Хорошо. За эти годы Наруто становится куда надёжнее, чем тогда, в детстве, когда они могли подраться буквально из-за всего: например, кто с какой ноги встал и с какой правильно. Сейчас Саске даже не особо жалеет, что именно этот придурок — его чёртов соулмейт, который так и не додумался узнать правды о своей связи. Да и с чего бы? Его-то родители не соулмейты, им и так хорошо в их нежной любви.  
На крыше Наруто беспечно скидывает обувь и довольно урчит, когда босая подошва ног касается разогретого шифера.  
— Ну давай! Тебе понравится! — без промедления Наруто кидается вниз и пытается стащить ботинки с носками уже с Саске и не получить при этом несильный пинок в живот.  
К сожалению Саске — побеждает совсем не он, так что и его босые ноги теперь обжигаются о шершавую крышу. Вот же придурки они оба...  
В итоге они устраиваются рядом и смотрят вниз, на уже не такое яркое солнце около горизонта и слабо мерцающий полумесяц неподалёку. Город же, поглощаемый тьмой, расцветает неоновыми огнями вывесок и словно просыпается от ленивого и тягучего сна. Повсюду мчатся и рычат машины, пока нетерпеливые водители порой сигналят зазевавшимся мухам-пешеходам.  
Хорошо.  
— Ты что, всё ещё дуешься на меня за те слова? — шёпот немного обжигает ухо, но Саске и не думает поворачиваться в сторону Наруто. Пусть делает, что хочет.  
— Какие слова?  
— Что я не хочу знать, кто мой соулмейт, — лохматая макушка вновь устраивается на плече, и отдельные прядки приятно щекочут шею. Рука же сама как-то устраивается на чужой талии и притягивает ближе.  
— И с чего бы мне дуться? — вскидывает он бровь, хоть и знает, что его не видят. Всё равно ведь знает, что Саске делает.  
— Ну, потому что я отказывался узнать тебя? — в голосе звучит насмешливое урчание довольного животного, отчего Саске тихо фыркает и щёлкает свободной рукой по лбу.  
— Ну тогда злило, да. А сейчас какая разница?  
— Никакой, в общем-то — легко соглашается Наруто и протягивает первую помидорку прямо ко рту, предлагая откусить. — Просто обидно было. Ты тогда как с цепи сорвался, а я всё понять не мог, даже Итачи-сана пытался расспросить, что я сделал не так. А в итоге такая мелочь...  
— Мелочь? Я речь тогда заготовил, как мне не нужны соулмейты! И предвкушал, как буду смеяться над твоей злостью! А ты... а ты "а я не проводил ритуала, зачем мне соулмейт"... — шутливо ворчит Саске и под звонкий и яркий смех откусывает всё же немного. Хороший выбор, вкусный. Интересно, долго выбирал? — Как ты в итоге понял-то? Я ведь и правда всячески препятствовал этому.  
— Соглашусь, тоже бы обиделся, пожалуй. Как, говоришь?.. — Наруто ненадолго замолкает, дожидаясь, пока солнце упадёт за горизонт, а на небе отразятся слабые огоньки звёзд. Саске терпеливо ждёт ответа и смотрит тому прямо в глаза — настоящие даже лучше дурацкого фальшивого отражения. Вблизи тёмно-синяя подложка кажеися ещё мягче, ведёт прямо в водоворот бездны, из которого едва ли Саске когда-либо выберется: он тщетно цепляется за нежные нити, но и они уносят его куда-то вглубь. — Как будто это может быть кто-то, кроме тебя.  
— Погоди. Так ты до сих пор... так и не видел?.. — хмурится было Саске, а потом вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. На что он рассчитывал, честно говоря? На благоразумие Наруто? Они знакомы столько лет, давно было пора выучить, что это две несовместимые вещи.  
А потому он просто кратко целует этого чёртового идиота и сам укладывает голову на чужое плечо, пока куда-то в верх головы ему бьётся спокойный пульс.  
— Придурок ты. С интуицией, — заключает он и усмехается. Зато принимающий всех тараканов Саске и устроивший им уютный бардак придурок. Что, в общем-то, прекрасно и большего для Саске не нужно: они и правда идеально подходят друг другу, и сомнений в этом действительно быть не может.  
— А ты — трусливый ублюдок, так и не нашедший в себе силы признаться, — смеётся Наруто и прижимается уже щекой к его макушке. — Ну что, попробуем тогда ужиться на одной кровати? Если что, можешь, как обычно, врезать мне подушкой.  
— Ну спасибо за разрешение, двоечник. Только не пожалей, когда я им воспользуюсь!


End file.
